Aki, You Baka
by SkysOrder
Summary: Minami is leaving for Germany the next day. Will she be able to convey her true feelings to Akihisa? Will Akihisa be able to feel and accept it? MinamixAkihisa
1. JUST A SATURDAY

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my fourth fan fiction. Akihisa and Minami paring****. Please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much!**

**CHAPTER 1: JUST A SATURDAY**

"Aki! You idiot!" Minami Shimada shouted as she pulled open the door of her classroom and run through the corridors, tears brimming in her eyes. What could she say? Nothing. Nothing at all. She could only scold Akihisa an idiot. Why?

It all started on that Saturday morning in Fumizuki Academy. It was an ordinary day, in an all so ordinary classroom. It was also a day for class-F's weekly remedial lessons. Minami was sitting at her desk (tea table) , laying her head on her desk, trying to rest a bit before Tetsujin enter the classroom. Akihisa Yoshii was also sitting at his own desk, waiting for either Hideyoshi Kinoshita or Yuuji Sakamoto to reach school. So right then, those 2 were the only students in class.

"Hey, Aki." Minami turned her head and faced Akihisa. She tried to start a conversation.

No reply. Akihisa had his head on his table too.

She turned her head again. _What a lazy Saturday. I feel like sleeping._

Bzzz. Her cellphone vibrated.

"Hmm? Who is it?" She looked at her cellphone. It was a message from Himeji Mizuki.

She looked at the message. It read, "Why are you so tired?" It was followed by her photograph of her laying her head on the table.

"Huh?" She looked around and saw Himeji standing by the door waving to her.

"Hey, that is mean!" Minami told the long pinked-haired girl.

"Just a joke, just a joke!" Himeji smiled and sat beside the other only girl in class F.

"That is a mean joke." Minami repeated.

"Never mind that. Why are you so tired?" Himeji asked.

"That is because, because…" Minami fell silent.

"Because…" Himeji prompted her.

"'IamgoingtoGermanyandIdon'tevenknowwhenI'mcomingb ack." Minami said the long sentence quickly, softly and all in one breathe.

Silence.

"What?" Himeji asked.

Silence.

"What!" Himeji finally realized what did the ponytail haired girl just said. "You..." She didn't have the time to complete her sentence as Minami had clasped her hand over Himeji's mouth.

"No! Don't say it!" Minami shushed Himeji.

"Why? Himeji asked Minami with a sense of worry in her tone. "Minami, this is something that Akihisa must know!"

"But I don't really want Akihisa to know." Minami answered as she rubbed her hands together. "You know, I don't really want him to worry."

"But you can't hide it from him forever." Himeji replied.

Minami didn't reply.

"Yes. You can't hide it from him forever. He will find out eventually." A voice from behind said. It was Yuuji. Hideyoshi, who was beside him, nodded in agreement.

"I know." Minami replied. "Yuuji, Hideyoshi, try not to suddenly appear behind me. I may just freak out."

"So, are you going to tell him? I can help you." Yuuji offered as both Hideyoshi and he sat down.

"Yes. We can tell him that." Himeji supported Yuuji's idea.

"No! I think I will tell him. All by myself." Minami started blushing as soon as Hemji supported Yuuji's idea. "After all, I'm the one leaving, not you. I do appreciate your help but it is better for both Aki and I. Am I right?"

Both Himeji and Hideyoshi silently nodded.

"Shimada." Yuuji started.

"Yes?" Minami replied.

Yuuji patted her shoulder and said, "Shimada, Akihisa is an idiot. If you have anything to tell him, tell him before you go. If you don't you may never have the chance to tell him if you go. Be true to yourself or you will be lying to him for the rest of your life here."

"What do I have to tell that idiot?" Minami blushed. "He is just an idiot! I don't think I've anything to tell him!" Minami heart rate increased.

"But your heart rate doesn't think so. It is beating at 151 beats per minute." Kouta, the Silent Ninja Pervert said as he pressed his stethoscope against Minami's back.

"Where did you come from?" Minami shouted, moved away and looked at the Ultimate Pervert.

"Secret. I am the Silent Ninja Pervert after all." Kouta put his finger on his lips to indicate that he will never let his presence to be known that easily.

"Hell with that!" Minami shouted. "You are like a phantom! Not a ninja!"

"Huh?" A sleepily Akihisa asked.

"Huh?" the group looked at the once asleep Ultimate Idiot.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked sheepishly.

"Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!" Minami screamed._He woke up! _Minami's heart rate increased even more. _How much did he hear? I need to know!_ Minami stood next to Akihisa and looked at him.

"What did you hear?" Minami pointed her finger at Akihisa and demanded an answer. "Answer me and I'll break your left arm!"

"What if I don't?" Akihisa asked the girl that had a murderous intent.

"Right arm." Minami said.

"That will hurt! But it is all right, my left arm is my master arm." Akihisa replied, tensed. He then relaxed a little and said, "Break my right arm if you want. I'm all ready. Just make sure that it will be fast."

"I'll break everything except for your right arm." Minami continued her previous sentence.

"Okay! I didn't hear anything! I've heard nothing at all!" Akihisa prayed for his life and his right arm.

"Are you sure, Aki? Nothing at all?" Minami asked.

"Yes! I've heard nothing at all! I don't know about you not wanting Himeji to tell me anything at all!" Akihisa blurted out.

Silence.

"So you've heard…" Minami laid her hand on Akihisa's arm.

"Please go easy on me…" Akihisa begged dumbly.

"Arrrgh!" Minami screamed as she grabbed Akihisa around his waist with both her arms.

"Wait, Shimada. Are you going to do that?" Yuuji asked as a bead of perspiration rolled down his temple.

"Yes!" Minami shouted as she lifted Akihisa off the ground.

"Yuuji! What is she going to do?" Akihisa cried out. "Whatever it is, help me!"

"Akihisa. How do you want your funeral to be like?" Yuuji asked solemnly.

"Yuuji! I don't have a death wish!" Akihisa yelped.

Ahihisa was already in mid-air.

"Arrgghh!" Minami screamed as she brought Akihisa down on his head with her flawless German Suplex.

"Ouch!" Akihisa yelled in pain and the world around him spun.

Seeing an opportunity, Kouta brought out his camera and tried to take pictures of Minami's underwear.

"Just a bit more. Just a little bit more." Kouta cooed as he tried to take a picture.

Whoosh. The wind blew. Minami's shirt flew up. Kouta's nose bleed had thrust him backwards.

"Ahh!" Minami shrieked in embarrassment and let go of Akihisa, and stood up, letting her skirt fall back into place.

"Ohh…" Akihisa whined. Kouta was lying on the floor, recovering.

"Hey, Akihisa, there is no time to be whining. Shimada-san has something to tell you!" Yuuji called over to the Ultimate Idiot.

"Yes? What do you want to tell me?" Akihisa asked Minami as he tried to recover after the attack. _What do you have to tell me after you had almost sent me to the Styx River again? _A chill wind found its way through a window. As it blew, Minami's ponytail swayed.

No answer. Instead, Minami looked at Akihisa's face for a long time._ Will I forget this face? Will I be able remember it if I ever come back? This just an idiot's face but why is it emitting rays? I don't understand. Do I really like this idiot? Why in the world is my heart beating so fast? The longer I look at him, the faster my heart rate become. Why am I even asking myself so many questions about him?_

"What is it Minami-sama?" Akihisa asked and gave his signature smile.

If Akihisa had smiled even brighter, he would had became a murderer.

"Minami!" Himeji screamed as her best friend fell onto the floor, unconscious.

"Shimada!" Hideyoshi went to help Minami.

"Akihisa, try to recover her while I get the nurse over!" Yuuji ordered as he bolted to the nurse's office.

"I'll help too… Arrgh." Kouta got up and saw Minami's underwear, causing him to bleed again.

"Minami, wake up." Himeji was fanning Minami with a book.

"It seems that her blood pressure went too high." Hideyoshi inferred.

Akihisa stood up and said, "What is Yuuji doing? What is taking him so long? I'll get Tetsujin. Class is about to start soon too. Most our classmates are already here." Akihisa walked towards the door. Unfortunately, on his first step, he tripped…

…and fell…

...right on top of Minami.

"Oh." The class muttered as they saw they scenario.

To make matters worse, Minami had to wake up at that moment.

"Aki, what are you doing?" Minami asked as she saw Akihisa's face close to hers. _What is that weight on top of me? Or rather, Aki, what on earth are doing?_

"This is a misunderstanding." Akihisa sat up and waved his hands. _Why am I blushing? My face feels so hot._

It then hit Minami. Aki was the weight.

"Aki, what are you doing?" Minami blushed even deeper than Akihisa.

"Die…" the FFF inquisition was ready as Akihisa had a short conversation with Minami.

Slap! Minami had slapped Akihisa and ran out of the classroom.

"Akihisa, you really had done something wrong. You shouldn't had said that." Both Hideyoshi and Himeji said.

"Indeed. You had done something wrong." The FFF inquisition agreed and loomed over him. "Death penalty."

Bam, the judge of the FFF inquisition brought down the hammer of FFF justice and so, the verdict was passed.

**Poor Akihisa. What was the short conversation that caused Akihisa to be slapped? You will know in the other chapters! Please do drop in a review! You can also throw in some ideas and I'll try to fit them in. Till next chapter, see you! Let's wait for it!**


	2. AKIHISA'S FEELINGS

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and maybe it may cause some disapproval. But please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much!**

**CHAPTER 2: AKIHISA'S FEELINGS**

"Minami, wait up!" Hideyoshi ran after her.

"Akihisa-kun, you have better run after her to clear up the misunderstanding. Minami-chan is …" Himeji trailed as she realized that Akihisa then wasn't anywhere near her.

"Arrgh!"Akihisa was being brutally tortured under the law of the blood pact of the FFF inquisition.

"Under the law of the blood pact, do you have anything to defend yourself?" One of the members asked.

"It was just a misunderstanding!" Akihisa pleaded to the impending danger.

"Death penalty!" The verdict was simple.

**In the corridor where Minami was running**

"Aki, you idiot!" Minami was still shouting it as she ran, her red ponytail flowing behind her.

"Shimada-san, wait up!" Hideyoshi was chasing after her. _How canst a girl that had just recovered after fainting find the energy to run at such frightening speed?_

"Aki, you idiot! You didn't have to so mean!" Minami said as tears flow down her cheeks. "You are such an idiot!"

Thud! Minami ran into someone. "Oww." She fell upon the impact. "Who dares to block my way?" She demanded, raised her head and saw her homeroom teacher, Nishimura Sensei.

"Hey, Shimada-san. Classes have yet to be started. Where are you going?" The muscular man asked. "Or may I ask, why are you crying?" He looked at Minami's eyes which were red from crying.

"Ah, Nishimura Sensei. The class is waiting for thee to start your lesson!" Hideyoshi had caught up with Minami. "Shimada-san please go back to class. I believe that it was just a misunderstanding and I am sure that Akihiasa didn't mean to say that!"

Akihisa was the very word that caught Tetsujin's attention.

"Akihisa? What did he do this time? Being an idiot isn't enough for him? Must he make a young lady cry? Totally unforgivable!" Tetsujin roared. "Shimada-san, Kinoshita-san, come with me." Tetsujin, by natural reflexes, grabbed both Hideyoshi and Minami and dashed to class-F.

"What? Wait!" Hideyoshi screamed.

"Akihisa!" Tetsujin stormed into the class. The FFF inquisition looked at Tetujin. They were in the midst of torturing Akihisa.

"Sensei! Please save Akihisa-kun! He is being tortured by the class!" Himeji begged her homeroom teacher.

"Help me please, Tetsujin!" Akihisa cried out.

"Ehh?" Tetsujin analyzed the situation before continuing his sentence. "Continue the activity." _No one calls me Tetsujin and gets away with it._

"Ehh? Noooo! Save me please!" Akihisa screaming in disbelief as the FFF inquisition continued their torture.

"Nishimura Sensei, may I request a summoned being battle between me and Akihisa now? The subject will be mathematics!" Minami had stopped crying and calmed down. _I take this chance to beat Akihisa up! I just can't forgive him for calling me a flat-chest and a boy!_

"Approved!" Tetsujin immediately set up a summoned beings field. Akihisa was released on Tetsujin's signal.

"Aki, brace yourself, you are going to die! Summon!" Minami summoned her Shoukanjuu (Summoned being) with the points of 257.

"I'm not going to lose to you Minami!" Akihisa shook of the ropes that bind him. "Summon!" Akihisa's Shoukanjuu came out with points of 125.

"Haha, good improvement Akihisa." Tetsujin commented.

"True, but not good enough to defeat me!" Minami's eyes sparkled as her Shoukanjuu lunged at Akihisa's Shoukanjuu (which I should refer as Mini-Akihisa. Shoukanjuus shall be named Mini).

Mini-Akihisa dodged out of the way of Mini-Minami's sword and counter-attacked with a slash on Mini-Minami's back with its own wooden sword.

75points were subtracted from Mini-Minami. Mini-Minami fell and landed badly and its sword spun out of its reach. It tried to retrieve it but was stopped by Mini-Akihisa.

"Die!" Akihisa shouted as Mini-Akihisa towered over the defenseless Mini-Minami which was cowering in fear.

"Piiii!" Mini-Akihisa obeyed and began its attack.

"Piii!" Mini-Minami tried to defend itself but to no avail. It was receiving damage with every strike from Mini-Akihisa's wooden sword.

It was a very pitiful sight, seeing the defenseless Mini-Minami being attacked by the sword-wielding Mini-Akihisa.

"Piiii!" Mini-Akihisa let out a cry of victory as it landed its final hit on Mini-Minami.

"Pi!" Mini-Minami disappeared due to its points reaching 0.

Akihisa was then determined the winner.

"Impossible." Minami felled and kneeled on the ground. "That is just impossible. How is that possible?"

Pat. Minami felt a big hand resting on her shoulder. It was Tetsujin's. "Those that are killed in action must receive remedial lesson." He said, with an essence of pity in his deep voice.

"I'll follow you. There is no need to carry me there." Minami shook off Tetsujin's hand and turned to face Akihisa. "Aki, you idiot…" She was then led away and from afar, Akihisa thought he saw a tear falling onto the ground.

"Huh?" Akihisa tilted his head and made a questioning look. "Himeji-san, did Minami just cry?"

"Akihisa-kun. You really are an idiot." Himeji left ignored his question and sat alone at her desk.

"Yes, an idiot indeed." The FFF inquisition chorused.

"At least tell me why I am called an idiot!" Akihisa cried out. "Hideyoshi! Tell me why! You should know the reason, am I right? Hideyoshi!"

"Akihisa. Do you know that Minami is going to back to Germany?" Hideyoshi said with a solemn expression.

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me about that? Why didn't Minami tell me?" Akihisa asked.

"You didn't give her the chance. Remember, when you had fell onto her you said that you had fall onto a boy since boys have flat chest. Before that, she had said, "Aki, I have something to tell you."" Hideyoshi replied.

"Did she?" Akihisa scratched his head.

"She did." Hideyoshi nodded his head.

"Minami is going back to Germany…" Akihisa trailed off.

"Yes she is." Yuuji entered the class room, without the nurse.

"What took you so long?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Shouko tased me." Yuuji turned and revealed the back of his neck. Two burn marks were shown.

"As always. Yuuji tried to run away from me." Shouko was beside Yuuji and bonding Yuuji's hands together.

"Anyway, Akihisa. What happened? I saw Tetsujin leading Shimada to the remedial room." Yuuji asked, ignoring Shouko's actions. He had experienced enough.

"That dumb Akihisa just defeated her." Hideyoshi shook his head as he answered the question that was meant for the Ultimate Idiot.

Akihisa was in a trance-like state.

"Akihisa. She is not just going back to Germany. She is going back to Germany tomorrow." Yuuji patted Akihisa's shoulder.

"What?" Akihisa blurted out, sapping out of his trance. _Minami, going back to Germany…tomorrow?_

"She really wanted to tell you about it you know. She wanted to come clean with her true feelings. Unlike this guy beside me." Shouko poked Yuuji as she spoke to Akihisa. She rarely spoke to him.

"Come clean?" Akihisa asked.

"You are an idiot. She liked you, do you know that?" Hideyoshi said. "What you did had just pissed her off. She is probably crying her eyes out right now."

"C-crying?" Akihisa put his hands on his head and squatted down.

"She wanted to tell you how much you meant to her." Yuuji continued.

"How much I-I meant t-to her?" Akihisa shivered.

"You are so mean!" Himeji scolded.

"Mean…" The words echoed in Akihisa's head. Tears started to fill up his eyes. _I am really an idiot. An Ultimate Idiot…_

"Can you live on without her?" Shouko asked. "For example, I can't live without Yuuji." She held close to the F-class representative.

"I… I…" Akihisa stuttered.

The class waited for the answer but none came. They knew the answer and they only needed to confirm it.

It was confirmed…

…when Akihisa bolted out of the classroom with…

…tears shrieking down his face…

…and he screaming, "Minami,"…

… "I can't live without you!"…

**Finally, Akihisa realized Minami's feelings. Will Akihisa be able to tell Minami about his feelings? It will be revealed in the final chapter! The final chapter will be released as soon as I complete it. Next chapter, the second last chapter. **


	3. PRESENT

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and maybe it may cause some disapproval. But please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much!**

**CHAPTER 3: PRESENT**

"Minami!" Akihisa raced down the corridor.

"Minami, I need you. I am sorry!" Akihisa ran to the remedial room. _I must apologize to Minami. I need to make known my feelings to her. I have to make her know that she is important to me. I can't let her go!_

Bam, the remedial room's door opened. Aki simply charged forward…

…and accidentally run head-on onto Tetsujin.

Bam! Both Akihisa and Tetsujjin fell backwards.

"Ow. That hurts." Akihisa rubbed his head to ease the pain. _Tetsujin is really as hard as iron._

"Darn, just how many people must crash into me today?" Tetsujin complained as he got up. "Akihisa, just what do you want? You need not take remedial lesson as you had won Shimasa-san. Why are you looking around in such a frenzied manner?" Tetsujin looked at Akihisa.

"Minami. Minami. Minami!" Akihisa shouted and got up. "Where is she?" Akihisa asked Tetsujin in such an urgent tone that shocked Tetsujin.

"Shimada-san just left school. She looked pale and requested to go home. She should be at the front gate, heading to the bus stop now." Tetsujin answered. "Now now, shouldn't you..."

Tap tap. Akihisa had ran off.

"Youngsters nowadays are so rude. They don't even bother apologizing." Tetsujin shook his head in disapproval.

"Minami!" Akihisa continue calling out as he ran out of Fumizuki Academy. At the wide parade square was a girl with a yellow ribbon tied to her ponytail.

"Huh?" The girl turned and looked at Akihisa. It was indeed Minami.

"Minami! Akihisa ran towards her.

Minami turned and ran towards the gates, out of Fumizuki Academy, away from Akihisa.

"Minami! Stop running! Please wait up!" Akihisa stretched out his arm as he ran after her.

The race was then on.

Minami had the lead of a good distance away from Akihisa. Minami, being a very good athlete, ran forward with a speed that was referred as frightening by Hideyoshi. But Akihisa wouldn't lose, especially not to a girl. Akihisa ran on forward not wanting to lose Minami. Not wanting Minami to return to Germany without knowing that he had always wanted to confess to her.

"Minami!" I've have to tell you something!" Akihisa dashed forward.

"I don't to hear it!" Minami shook her head and cupped both of her ears with her hands as she ran forward.

"Hear me out please!" Akihisa pleaded. Akihisa's legs felt numb but he continued running. _Damn! Minami, please slow down!_

"Eh?" Akihisa suddenly felt air bound. Then he realised. For some unknown reason, he shoelaces just had to choose that moment to come loose. _You must be kidding me...__  
><em>

Thud. Akihisa tripped and fell. "Ow." Akihisa whined as he realized that he had scrap his right knee and his left ankle had suffered a light sprain. "Minami, please wait."

"Aki!" Minami cried as she turned around. She was just about to help Aki up until she remembered Akihisa's insults. "Pick yourself up!"She quickly turned away. "You are a man, aren't you?" With that Minami, tried to hide her concern and ran to the bus stop.

And by the time Aki had picked himself up and limped to the bus stop, Minami was long gone.

"Minami!" Akihisa raised his head, screamed to the heavens and clenched his chest to ease the pain he felt. The pain of being heartbroken.

"Akihisa, did you manage to tell her about your feelings?" Yuuji asked when Akihisa returned back to class.

No answer. Akihisa was obviously crestfallen. The FFF cheered. Hideyoshi went towards Akihisa and tried to comfort him. Himeji got ready tissues. Yuuji was dragged away by Shouko.

"Akihisa, don't worry, we can sent her off tomorrow." Hideyoshi comforted him to the best of his abilities.

"Akihisa-kun, don't give up." Himeji said.

"I'm not planning to." Akihisa said. Tears started to flow.

"I will confess to her. Even if it takes me all the way to Germany. I don't even care if it requires me to chase her all over the globe. I will confess to her at all cost. If I don't, I don't think I can carry on living." Akihisa tears just fell.

"That is the spirit!" Hideyoshi cheered him on.

"So, why are you back here in school?" Himeji asked.

"To get my bag." Akihisa went towards his sit to take his bag.

"Run after Minami, just leave your bag!"

"Why? When I have a ton of hand written love letters for her in my bag?" Akihisa picked up his bag.

"What?" Hideyoshi and Himeji shouted, shocked.

"Die!" The FFF inquisition roared.

Bam! Akihisa ran out of the class to avoid capture by the FFF inquisition and to confess to Minami before it was too late.

"Minami!" Akihisa let out a war cry and he ran all the way to Minami's house. He can't just give up. He mustn't give up. He didn't even think of giving up.

"Just what is Akihisa doing? Running to Minami's house? That is just insane! He had also sprained his ankle!" Hideyoshi asked, alarmed.

"Well, me may be able to reach there you know?" Himeji said. "He is an Ultimate Idiot that surprises people, you know?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let's have a look at Akihisa<strong>

"Aarrrrggghhh!" Akihisa ran, his energy knowing no bounds. His Physical Education teacher, Takeshi Ooshima, will be proud if he saw Akihisa run at such speed. _Minami, I love the way you move. I love your way of speech. I love calling out to you. What about you? You had never been clear with your feelings. This time, allow me to be the one that takes the initiative._ Akihisa's thoughts went on replay as his ran.

500 meters, 400 meters, 300 meters, 200 meters, 100meters. Akihisa was fast approaching Minami's residence.

50 meters. Minami's house came into view. 25 meters. Akihisa pressed on. _Destination reached. _Akihisa thought. He hit the doorbell.

Ding dong! The bell sounded. Akihisa waited for someone to answer the door. _Please may it be Minami who opens the door._

* * *

><p><span><strong>In Minami's house<strong>

Minami was reading her book. She had finished packing her luggage and was 'enjoying' her last few hours in Japan. Her flight was scheduled in the early morning. 5am. She wasn't really reading. Being way too distracted by her own personal feelings, she couldn't really think straight. Her younger sister, Hazuki, had noticed her mood but did not attempt to ask about it.

Ding dong. The bell rang. She looked outside her room's window (which is above the ground floor) and saw Akihisa.

_What is he doing here? _Minami's heart started to beat faster. "Hazuki, please help me answer the door and please say that I'm not at home!"

"Hai! Ah, Baka no Onii-chan!"

_What does he wants? I'm already leaving for Germany tomorrow. Did he come to apologize? _Minami hugged her pillow. _I think that he will force himself in here. He isn't dumb enough to believe Hazuki and leave._

"Sure, Baka no Onii-chan." Bam! The door closed.

_What? He is really that idiotic? _Minami was alarmed.

"Hazuki! What did he asked you to do?" Minami went to the ground floor to meet her sister.

"He wanted me to give you this bag." Hazuki handed the bag over. "It is really bulky. I wonder what is inside."

"Isn't this his bag?" Minami carried the bag back to her room. "Thank you very much, Hazuki."

"No problem!" Hazuki smiled gave a victory sign.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back in Minami's room<strong>

"Yes, it is really bulky." Minami was back in her room, sitting on her bed with the bag opposite her.

"What is it?" Minami muttered to herself. She continued to stare at the bag.

_Guess there is only one way to find out, _Minami thought.

Zip! Minami unzipped the bag.

Inside the bad revealed…

…Noin, a large fox soft toy.

"What? Noin?" Minami was shocked. She had always wanted the soft toy.

"It isn't my birthday. Why did Akihisa give me this present?" Minami looked into the bag and found a letter. She then opened it and read it.

_Minami, you must be wondering why Noin is in this bag._

_ Noin is my present to you. I am returning the love I felt,_

_ The love that I received from you when you gave me the_

_ Chocolate on Valentine's Day. I willing accept the love_

_ That you gave me. Inside, there is a chocolate that I've_

_Made. I love you. Happy White Day!_

_ Akihisa_

Drip. A tear fell onto the paper. Drip, drip. More tears fell. Minami opened the bag and saw the chocolate. It was in the shape of a heart.

"Noin." Minami hugged Noin and took a bite at the chocolate.

Minami smiled and tears continued to flow.

"Aki, you idiot… the chocolate tastes very bad…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Now, at Akihisa's home<strong>

Scribble scribble. Akihisa's was writing. There were a lot of pieces of crumbled paper beside him.

"Finally done." Akihisa put the piece of paper into an envelope. "Minami's flight will be at 5am. Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Himeji, Muttsulini and Shouko will be at the airport at 4am tomorrow to say farewell."

Tick. Akihisa set his alarm clock. _Minami, I'll be there too._

**Akihisa is all ready. How will the ending be? It will be revealed in the final chapter! The final chapter will be released as soon as I complete it. Next chapter, the final chapter of the Aki, you baka. **


	4. AKI, YOU BAKA

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/****バカとテストと召喚獣**

**Finally, my third fan fiction. It may be a bit weird for the pairing and maybe it may cause some disapproval. But please, do drop a review. I appreciate all of them. Reviews motivate me to write and it cheers me up. So please do drop in a review! Thank you very much!**

**CHAPTER 4: Aki, you baka…**

"Hi, Hideyoshi." Akihisa had reached the airport.

"Hi, Akihisa." Hideyoshi waved his hand.

"Hideyoshi, where are the others?" Akihisa looked around.

"Oh, they are having a meeting at the benches near here." Hideyoshi pointed at the direction of the benches.

_Meeting at the benches?_ Akihisa wondered. _What are they actually talking about? Summon Test War? No. Summon Test War wouldn't include Shouko at all. So what are they talking about?_

"Hideyoshi, do you know what are they talking about?" Akihisa asked.

"Well, yes. But I can't tell you." Hideyoshi smiled.

_This is suspicious! Definitely suspicious! _ Akihisa's intuition sent an alarm to him.

"You can eavesdrop on them if you want to." Hideyoshi suggested.

_What is this? It is like tempting me to eavesdrop. What should I do? _Akihisa thought.

"If you really want to know, just go over. It is going to be some time before Minami reaches." Hideyoshi pointed out.

"Huh? Come to think if it, it is already 4.30 in the morning. Shouldn't she be here by now?" Akihisa looked around. "Where is she?"

"Didn't you know? The fight is being delayed by the storm." Hideyoshi explained. "The storm is pretty bad you know. The weather forecast predicts that today may even have a hurricane!"

"Hurricane…" Akihisa thought. _I may have a chance then... Putting that aside, I need to know what Yuuji and his little group are talking about._

"Hey, Yuuji, what are you talking about?" Akihisa approached Yuuji and his group.

"Well, that's it. We'll put the plan into action at the right moment." Yuuji stood up.

"Roger." The rest of the group stood up too.

"Roger? What plan? What were all of you talking about? I need to know!" Akihisa asked. _I really do feel that there is something evil in their plan._

No reply. Akihisa was ignored.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Akihisa shouted.

"Akihisa, there are some things that an idiot does not needs to know." Yuuji said, voice filled with a pinch of solemn.

"But the idiot wants to know!" Akihisa replied.

Silence.

"Why the does idiot needs to know."Kouta asked.

"Because…because…" Akihisa tried to find an answer.

"We won't tell you. But there is something that you need to know." Yuuji opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Shouko, you tell him. I can't bring myself to say it." Yuuji managed to say.

"Yoshii-kun, Shimada only has another 1 hour in Japan, including the 15 minutes she will spend on the plane waiting for the flight. You know what I mean. You have a time limit. If she runs again, you will not have a chance to see her again. You have yet to come clean with her. Or at the very least, she has yet to hear it directly from you." Shouko assisted Yuuji.

"1 hour." Akihisa repeated Shouko's words.

"Sakamoto-kun, I wonder if it is all right. It is mean, especially to Akihisa." Himeji murmured.

"Himeji-san is right! It is especially mean to keep me in the dark. I need to know about the plan!" Akihisa once again, tried to get himself involved with the plan Yuuji had.

"The plan, Sakamoto-kun. Isn't it very mean towards Akihisa?" Himeji asked.

_The plan! _Akihisa thought. _The plan is mean! What are they going to do? _Himeji Mizuki's words were not to be taken lightly.

"Just tell me! " Akihisa cried out.

"What do you want me to tell you?" It came from a familiar voice.

"Tell me the plan." Akihisa replied.

"Why would you want to know that, Aki?"

"Yuuji, the only one that I allow to call me Aki is Minami Shimada and no one else." Akihisa stressed on Minami's name.

"Aki, what have you done! Shimada, hey Shimada, snap out of it!" Yuuji's voice was heard.

Akihisa was shocked. _The familiar voice, it had a much higher pitch. It was a female's voice. It was Minami's voice! _Akihisa turned around then turned around to see a red-faced Minami.

"I'm the… only one… the only one…" Minami repeated over and over again.

"Hey, Minami, what's wrong?" Akihisa asked.

"Only…. one…" Minami repeated.

"Akihisa, you poor guy. With Minami in such a state, you can't even confess." Kouta laughed.

"Hey, Minami, you are the only one that can call me Aki." Akihisa repeated and he approached her.

"I'm the only one… huh? Arrgh!" Minami recovered when she saw Akihisa approaching her. By her reflexes, she grabbed Akihisa and put him into an arm lock. "Just what do you think that you are saying?" Minami twisted Akihisa's arm to hide her own embarrassment.

"No, Minami, you are breaking my arm!" Akihisa screamed.

"Poor Akihisa." Yuuji turned his back on the couple.

"He can't even confess in this state." Kouta completed Yuuji's sentence as they walked away, leaving Himeji and Shouko trying to save Akihisa from Minami's arm-breaking technique.

**1hour to check in**

"I can't believe it." Minami fumed as she sipped her coffee. "How could you say something that embarrassing then?" The group was at a fast food restaurant. Minami parents had allowed Minami to stay with her friends till the time they check-in.

"I'm sorry, Minami." Akihisa scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he apologized. "It was just a slip of my tongue."

"An apology isn't enough." Minami delicately poured some pure white sugar into her coffee and then squeeze a packet of ketchup on her burger.

"What else do you want?" Akihisa asked. "My poor arm…" He whined as he remembered the amazing arm lock that he had just experienced.

"You can blame me for twisting your arm. I was a bit rash." Minami admitted her mistake and took a bite of her burger.

"Hmmm." Akihisa looked at Minami with such concentration.

"What, Aki?" Minami blushed as Akihisa looked at her with such intensity. _He is approaching me! What should I do? _

"Minami," Akihisa started.

"Y…yes?" Minami stuttered, her cheek showing a light shade of pink.

"Your lips." Akihisa continued.

"W…what about them?" Minami asked looking into Akihisa's light brown eyes.

"They have some stains on them" Akihisa concluded and to out his handkerchief.

Wipe. The red stain of the ketchup was gone. Minami cheeks went red.

Before Minami could even react, she heard a cough.

A very fake cough.

"Don't get so lovey-dovey in front of us." Yuuji stated. "Please remember that we are having a quick snack together."

Hideyoshi, Himeji, Kouta and Shouko nodded.

"No! I…I arrgh!" Minami ran into the restroom to hide her embarrassment.

"Minami!" Akihisa got up.

"Stop, you pervert. You can't enter the ladies." Shouko pushed him back into his seat and went after Minami.

"Akihisa-kun, you didn't have to embarrass her that much." Himeji left her seat and accompanied Shouko.

"Akihisa, this is a public area." Hideyoshi pointed out. "You may not be embarrassed but we will."

"Sorry, Hideyoshi." Akihisa laughed and scratched his cheek.

"Akihisa, you had almost put me in danger." Yuuji looked relieved.

"Danger? What danger?" Akihisa asked.

"Shouko… She said that both of you are about to kiss. I then interrupted. Shouko looked as if she was about rape me then." Yuuji shuddered at the memory.

Psst! Blood burst out of Kouta's nose as his fantasized about the sentence that Yuuji stated.

"Muttsulini. You didn't have to have such a violent reaction." Yuuji stood up and went to the gents.

**10 minutes to check-in**

Tick. _9 minutes and 59 seconds to Minami's flight departure. _Akihisa thought as he looked at his wrist watch.

Tick. _9 minutes and 58 seconds left for me to ask Aki to tell me his feelings. I need to hear it from him. _Minami tried mustered her courage but to no avail.

Silence.

It was a very weird sight for the 5 friends looking at them. A boy and a girl, facing each other but aren't saying anything. Minami had dragged Akihisa away from the group, claiming that she had something important to ask Akihisa a very important question. But both of them had been staring at each other for the past 15 minutes.

"Akihisa, just say something, you idiot!" Yuuji whispered to Akihisa, but unfortunately, Akihisa was out of earshot.

"Yuuji, I'm getting jealous." Shouko tapped Yuuji on his shoulders.

"Why so?" Yuuji asked. Shouko isn't the type of girl that gets jealous over such matters.

"Yuuji, we rarely get to be alone. May I ask why?" Shouko gave Yuuji a look filled with intense warmth.

"I'm afraid of you." Yuuji gave a very blunt reply.

"What did you say?" Shouko took out her taser.

"Wait, Shouko! I… I love you!" Yuuji screamed in terror.

"Really? I'm blushing." Shouko kept her taser and touched her cheeks.

_Damn, she made me say it again… _Yuuji thought. _Akihisa, just how long are you going to wait?_

"Shuush!" Both Hideyoshi and Himeji mentioned for Yuuji and Shouko to stay silent.

"Akihisa." Minami finally started. "I only have 7 more minutes till I check-in. I have a question. Will you miss me?"

"Huh?" Akihisa was taken aback. _S…so straight forward. How am I supposed to reply her? Just how?_

"Answer me." Minami repeated. "Will you… miss me?"

Gulp. Akihisa swallowed. He already had a reply. He found it hard to say it out. He found it especially hard to say it…

…when he saw a listening bug at Minami's shoulder.

"Shh." Akihisa pressed both his index and middle fingers onto Minami's lips.

Minami's blushed. _Akihisa's fingers…_

Akihisa then used his other hand to pull out the bug.

_What did he just pull out? A… listening bug?_

"Damn it." Akihisa shivered. _Do they really think that I wouldn't notice them after Yuuji's scream?_

Kouta and Yuuji pressed their ear pieces harder against their ears.

"Damn it." Akihisa repeated. "Just how long are you going to eavesdrop on our private conversation?" He suddenly bellowed into the bug.

"Arrgh!" Both Kouta and Yuuji plucked their ear piece out from their ears.

"Akihisa!" Yuuji raised his fist as he tried to recover. Akihisa had grabbed Minami's hand and ran for cover.

**In a storage room (4 more minutes) **

"We've escaped." Akihisa panted. Minami was beside him, panting too.

"Why did you even do that? Now we are in this stupid store room. I need to go for my flight." Minami reached out to open the door.

"Sure. But allow me to tell you about my feelings before you go." Akihisa told Minami.

Minami stopped in her tracks. Her hand was on the handle, ready to open the door.

"Minami. I'll miss you." Akihisa was still panting. "Why would I not. After all, I can safely say that you had read my letter that was with Noin."

Minami felt her muscles tingle.

"Do you believe my words?" Akihisa was slowly recovering.

"Yes." Minami whispered.

"Minami, I love you." Akihisa said it out and pulled Minami into an embrace.

"What are you doing?" Minami was shocked by Akihisa's bold action and she resisted, but to no avail.

"Minami, you really are a really, really charming girl." Akihisa leaned forward. "That time when you gave me your first kiss, I said you had stolen my first kiss on that day too. But no. That didn't count. I am now giving my first kiss… to you."

Minami had blushed to a point where she can't go even redder.

His lips were tightly pressed against hers.

They then closed their eyes and enjoyed the last 4 minutes they had with each other.

**In the airport, waving to the plane that Minami was on board**

"So… was everything done?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Yeah." Akihisa nodded.

"Did she leave you anything?" Yuuji asked.

"I don't think so." Akihisa gave a nervous laughter.

"She did." Himeji piped up.

"What?" Akihisa was alarmed.

"Here." Kouta took out a piece of paper from Akihisa's pocket.

"This," Kouta showed to the group. "Is Shimada Minami's address in Germany and it includes her phone number and email. It is addressed to 'my love, Yoshii Akihisa'."

"Minami…" Akihisa muttered. The group was looking at Akihisa who turned away from them.

"Shimada Minami... Do you really plan to embarrass me so much?"

**On the plane**

Tears were flowing from Minami's eyes. She couldn't stop them. She had read the letter that Akihisa had managed to secretly put into her pocket.

Let's keep in contact all right?

I've confessed to you. I've accepted your love. So, are you my girlfriend now?

I hope that you are. I hope that this relationship continues. One more thing,

Will there be a day when you become my bride when you return?

Haha, I'm may be asking too much. But I really do hope that the day will come.

Will it? Or will it not? Do I deserve to have a charming girlfriend named, Shimada Minami?

-Yoshii Akihisa

"Aki,you baka. Of course you don't deserve it. To you, I'm always a guy…" Minami's tears flowed. Her effort to contain her happiness was fruitless…

"Aki,you baka…"

**-END-**

**NO! IT ENDED! I FEEL SO SAD! ANYWAY, I'M PLANNING TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT MINAMI IN GERMANY AFTER SHE LEFT JAPAN. WHICH MEANS, IT WILL BE A BUILT ON OF THIS STORY! LET'S WAIT FOR IT! ALL RIGHT?**


End file.
